thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;June 8th, 2011 - Year Three Hello everyone! Well, as more crossovers leading up to the third year anniversary come out, I've chosen to lock down the year three page for admins only. This is not because I don't trust anyone's edits. Because this is such a big event, and because previous years' have seen us working our butts off to showcase them, I feel this is the most efficient option. As with last year, we're also hoping to transcribe the main event, so look forward to that! Thank you all for your hard work so far. :) ~Spike's Girl ;April 2nd, 2011 - Update! Well, these have been few and far between, haven't they? Just a few quick things to note. The guides for AskThatGuy, the Nostalgia Critic and Linkara are still unlocked should anyone like to work away at them. Just let myself or Daffy know. We also have a few show/character pages that need to be made, so if anyone's interested, please feel free to work on anything with a red link. Also, I've linked an AT4W plot guide on AT4W's show page, which was made possible by the hard work of Robyn_The_Red. She has kindly let us link to it as we haven't been able to make time to write such a thing ourselves. That, and I feel she deserves plenty of recognition for it. It's extremely helpful for both newcomers and those wanting to keep up with Linkara's stories. Other than that, there's not much else to report. I hope everyone enjoyed the April Fools videos yesterday and here's hoping for more great vids in the upcoming months! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome.;; June 18th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Jem and the Holograms *Sage Reviews: Duke Nukem Forever *Animé News Editorial: Starz's Live-Action Anime *Projector: Mother's Day (2011) *Seans Game Reviews: Final Fantasy X-2 *Brows Held High: Sweet Movies June 17th, 2011 *Eli C: BTE3: Retro City Rampage Interview and Hands-On *The Distressed Watcher: Ask Skeletor Episode 2 *Welshy Reviews: Scream 3 Part 2 *Nash: Land of the Rising DUMB - Video in Video Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Super Mario RPG is AWESOME! *Still Playing: The Power Team (Part 1) *Rap Critic Reviews: Odds and Ends June 16th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Nail Gun Massacre *Bad Movie Beatdown: Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Part 1) *JewWario: E3 - Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Comic Book Issues: Green Lantern: Secret Origin *Let's Play Shortys: Putt Putt Goes to the Moon (Part 2) *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 45: E3 2011! June 15th, 2011 *Hagan Reviews: Faust Love of the Damned *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Interviews - Deus Ex *The Cinema Snob: A Clockwork Orgy *Phelous (shows): A Serbian Film *JewWario: E3 - Hyperkin Interview *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama - EP 3 June 14th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs New: True Grit *Year Three: The Sexual Awakening of Nerds: A Scientific Survey *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Interviews - Hitman: Absolution *Anime Abandon: Doomed Megalopolis Part 1 *Video Games Awesome: Duke Nukem is AWESOME! ...but his game is AWFUL! *Oancitizen: VLOG: I Saw The Room Today, Oh Boy June 13th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman & Spawn *Music Movies: The Blues Brothers *The Game Heroes: E3 - Star Trek Video Game *Forget About It: Highlander *Video Games Awesome: E3 - Sony is AWESOME! *That SciFi Guy (show): Robot Jox June 12th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: The Best & Worst Games & Stories of E3 *Benzaie: Let's (sadly) Play Hunted: The Demons Forge *Space Ninja: Win a SPACE NINJA Comic Book! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Black Ninja *Anifile: Deadman Wonderland *You Know Who: A Good Man Goes to War June 11th, 2011 *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Deliciously Evil Anime Villains *Benzaie: Let's Play Mine- I Mean Fortress Craft *MarzGurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of Ali Baba & The Gold Raiders *Brows Held High: Exterminating Angels *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top 5 Awful Moments in U2's "Rattle and Hum" *The Distressed Watcher: Super 8 Further Debate *Welshy: What Should Have Happened in Doctor Who - The Pandorica Opens June 10th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: E3 - Blistered Thumbs Big 3 Conference Impressions *MikeJ: English to American *The Distressed Watcher: Super 8 *Video Games Awesome: E3 Microsoft is BORING! (but hilarious) *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Time-Flight *Let's Play Shortys: Putt Putt Goes to the Moon (Part 1) *Splattercast: Episode 1 June 9th, 2011 *Year Three: Bad Movie Beatdown Presents - Hercules in New York *DVD-R Hell: Rock: It's Your Decision *Hardcorner: The Witcher 2 Deluxe Edition *The Game Heroes: E3 - Nintendo Wii U Press Conference Debrief *JewWario: E3 - Nintendo Conference Thoughts *Video Games Awesome: E3 2011 - Nintendo is AWESOME! *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 45: X-Men - First Class June 8th, 2011 *Phelous (shows): Drive Thru *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses the Land Before Time Video Games *The AngryJoeShow: The Witcher 2 Sexy Review *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 2 *Brad Jones: Scene from Paranoia *Benzaie: E3 Press Conferences *The Game Heroes: Sony E3 & Pre Party June 7th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Little Nemo *Year Three: Linkara and Cinema Snob: Bimbos BC *Welshy Reviews: Scream 3 Part 1 *Lindsay Ellis: Les Miserables Commentary *The Game Heroes: Adults Only - Duke Nudem *Guru Larry: Wez and Larry Bitch About Brink June 6th, 2011 *Year Three: Third Year Teaser Trailer *Atop the Fourth Wall: Sci-Spy #2 *The Spoony Experiment: Death of a Soldier *SadPanda: ChaosD1 & SadPanda Play Portal 2, Part 2 *Video Games Awesome: PRE-E3 Show and Trailer! *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Burger Time World Tour June 5th, 2011 *Bum Reviews: X-Men First Class *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. *Nash: The Musical Chair - Warren Zevon *Anifile: CControl *You Know Who: The Rebel Flesh June 4th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Les Miserable The Musical *TheDudette: Let's Talk About X-Men: First Class *My Problem With: Quantum of Solace *Seans Game Reviews: Duke Nukem Forever First Impressions *Brows Held High: We Are The Strange *Transmission Awesome: That SciFi Guy June 3rd, 2011 *Bum Reviews: See Doug at ConBravo *The AngryJoeShow: E3 2011 Announcement *The Distressed Watcher: Kung Fu Panda 2 *The Game Heroes: Duke Nukem Forever Demo LP *WTFIWWY: Begging the Question *Rap Critic: My President is Black/Just Lose It Commentary June 2nd, 2011 *Year Three: Bad Movie Beatdown: Sunday School Musical *The Cinema Snob: Beware! Children at Play *Artcast: Artcast #3 *JewWario: Fanime 2011: Special Convention-Only YCPT! Episode *PushingUpRoses: HEAD Commentary *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep 43: Is Print Dead? June 1st, 2011 *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama: EP 1 *Phelous: Doctor Who: I Don't Want to Go REALLY?! *The Game Heroes: Top 15 Funniest Glitches 10-6 *JonTron Show: Malkovich’s Gaming Guilty Pleasure *The Psychotaku Show: Kinnikuman *MarzGurl: Upcoming Projects and Convention Appearances *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content